<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lupus in sermone - Siinä paha missä mainitaan by Jisra_Lumina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107426">Lupus in sermone - Siinä paha missä mainitaan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina'>Jisra_Lumina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fantasizing, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Werewolves, Wet Dream, forbidden books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uneni muuttivat sanat kuviksi ja heräsin joka kerta hikisenä, tärisevänä ja tyydytettynä.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lupus in sermone - Siinä paha missä mainitaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ikäsuositus: K-11<br/>Paritus: Harry/fiktiiviset ihmissudet<br/>Tyylilaji: Draama kaiketi<br/>Haasteet: FF100 sana 083. ”Ja” ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2. “Sopimaton kirja”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Lupus in sermone</strong><br/>
<em>(Siinä paha missä mainitaan)</em><br/>
Lupus-sarjan 2. osa</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Viistokujan kirjakauppojen pöllömyynnistä tilaamani teokset eivät sisältäneet sitä, mitä kaipasin. Niissä oli kyllä runsain mitoin informaatiota, mutta kaikesta huokui kirjoittajien inho ja pelko ihmissusia kohtaan, joka usein lähenteli vihaa. Kirjat olivat kuitenkin ainoa keinoni päästä lähemmäksi pakkomiellettäni, rakkauteni kohdetta ja suurinta unelmaani.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ironinen onnenpotku oli se, että Dudleyn kakkoshuoneen hyllyt olivat täynnä niitä niin sanottuja sopimattomia kirjoja, joiden he olisivat ennen Tylypahkaan menoani sanoneet antavan vaarallisia vaikutteita minulle. Jästien kirjoittamat fantasiakirjat olivat velhojen tietokirjoja onnistuneempia ihmissusien olemuksen ja laumakäyttäytymisen elävöittämisessä. Niissä ihmissusien hurjuus kuvattiin ansaitsemalla kunnioituksella jopa romantisoituna, vaikka ne vilisivät väärinkäsityksiä ja virheitä.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tarinoiden sudet vaihtelivat liian lempeistä nautinnollisen julmiin, osa tarinoista suorastaan huokui eroottista latausta, intohimoa ja silkkaa seksiä. Seksiä oli kuvauksissa ruskettuneista vartaloista, karvaisista rinnoista, lihaksikkaista käsivarsista ja petomaisista hymyistä. Uneni muuttivat sanat kuviksi ja heräsin joka kerta hikisenä, tärisevänä ja tyydytettynä. Ei edes kolmivelhoturnaus neljäntenä vuotena karkottanut unia ja unelmia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermionen S.Y.L.K.Y. into sai minut havaitsemaan, kuinka ymmärtämättömiä ystäväni olivat. Ron hyväksyi ja ymmärsi vain niitä olentoja, joita ei mielletty pimeyden otuksiksi. Hermione puolestaan inhimillisti jokaisen olennon, hän ei ymmärtänyt niiden todellista luonnetta. Ei, vaikka kotitontut itse vastustivat hänen ajamiaan oikeuksia. Ajauduin vähitellen erilleni heistä, kuitenkin näennäisesti pidin kiinni ystävyydestämme.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Viimeisen koetuksen päättyminen hautausmaalle oli järkytyksestä huolimatta lupaus paremmasta huomisesta. Uudelleen syntynyt Voldemort oli tietoinen halustani olla ihmissusi. Hän tarjosi minulle mahdollisuutta elää unelmani todeksi, sillä ehdolla, että antaisin hänelle uskollisen ihmissuden muuttaa minut. Myöntyminen merkitsisi sitä, että minusta tulisi uuden laumani myötä hänen kannattajansa, sillä lauma seurasi alphansa esimerkkiä. Alphan vastustaminen oli lähes sama kuin itsemurha, etenkin jos alpha olisi yhtä pelätty kuin Fenrir Harmaaselkä. Minä tartuin tilaisuuteen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Silti minulla oli edessä kahden vuoden odotus. Aika, joka oli täynnä turhauttavaa muka taistelua vihollista vastaan, josta oli tullut liittolaiseni ja ainoa todellinen mahdollisuuteni tulla ihmissudeksi. Täyteluku elämäni tarinassa läheni loppuaan, pian saavuttaisiin kirjan huipentuma ja epilogi.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~***~</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>